Hitomi's Karate Vs Tina's Karate
by HitomiKaratekaOsu
Summary: Hitomi is put to the test this time against Tina Armstrong & her new fighting style - Karate mixed with her own style of fighting & a few other surprises. Has Hitomi finally met her match?


Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Dead or Alive or it's characters.

Hitomi was ready to face off against her opponent Tina. However, Tina has decided to play it Hitomi's way - the way of karate. Like Hitomi, Tina was a black belt as well & was also wearing a white gi just like Hitomi's, aside from the cleavage she showed off & being barefooted.

Hitomi: "I am ready to fight you."

Tina: "Hmph. Hope you're ready to lose your virginity."

Hitomi: "?"

Both of them prepared themselves for the fight ahead of them & thus... It had begun. Hitomi charged at Tina, attempting to strike her, but Tina's guard was strong & unfazed. Soon, Tina caught Hitomi's leg as she went for a mid & perform a counter similar to Ein's mid kick counter. She picks Hitomi up by the waist & slams her on her head, knocking her down to the ground.

Tina: "OSU!"

Hitomi had to catch her breath. Tina watched as she thought about what to do to the karateka once the match was over. Hitomi got back up on her feet. Hitomi went for a high kick to throw out with all her might.

Hitomi: "Hiyah!"

Tina catches the attack once more, but this time when she catches her foot, she licks it, the sole & the toes. Surprised, Hitomi had no idea on how to handle the situation.

Tina: "Oooooh. Nice feet."

Hitomi: "Shudders" Let go of me!

Tina: "Fine."

Tina let go as she said. Tina went to go for a grab, but Hitomi quickly responded by throwing a fast punch at her, sending her back.

Tina: "Oof! Not bad!"

Tina took the punch like it was nothing. She returned to the battle, rushing at her opponent. She continued to block all of Hitomi's moves. Then, Tina retaliated by hitting Hitomi in the ribs with her fists.

Tina: "Osu Osu OSU!"

Hitomi: "Geeh!"

Hitomi was caught off guard by how hard Tina could throw a punch. Hitomi knew she was the daughter of Bass Armstrong, but the fact that Tina not only knows wrestling but karate as well was completely surprising to the karateka. Hitomi was dazed & felt great pain from her body as the attacks went on from Tina's assault.

Tina: "You shouldn't underestimate me."

Hitomi: (I haven't seen such skill since I've defeated my father... It feels like I'm fading out.)

Tina: "COME ON! I thought you were a black belt! I guess I'm stronger, huh?!"

Hitomi: "I'll! I'll defeat you!"

Hitomi attempt to counterattack, but she realized she couldn't move her body.

Hitomi: "Huh!? What's going on?!"

Hitomi didn't realized Tina had picked her up & held her hands down as she raised Hitomi on her shoulders. By the time Hitomi realized, Tina had dunk Hitomi backwards onto the ground, dealing a great & fearful impact of damage.

Tina: "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hitomi was knocked out once more on the ground. Tina watched her steady breathes closely as it turned her on more & more. As she waited for the karateka to awaken, Tina decides to kiss her opponent on the lips while her right hand went through Hitomi's pants & fingered her vag with two fingers.

Tina: *Muffled* OSU!

Once she did that to Hitomi, that immediately woke the karateka up. Hitomi was flustered & enraged by the display of Tina's karate or whatever she was doing throughout their fight.

Hitomi: "This is not karate at all or honorable martial arts!"

Tina: "Who cares? I'm a black belt in pussy & you're a black belt in virgin. I'm going to fuck your brains out!"

Hitomi: "My karate will defeat you & your perverted ways! Osu!"

Hitomi had went for two low kicks. However, Tina had blocked them & after that, she grabbed Hitomi from crouching, holding her arms while the rest of her body was behind her back.

Tina: "Whoooo! Get ready for the ride!"

Hitomi: "N-No!"

Once that was said, Tina had dropped Hitomi on her head from another grab, knocking the karateka out once again.

Hitomi: "Panting"

Tina felt Hitomi's breast, her face, feet, & took a lick from her fingers as she dipped into Hitomi's vag again.

Tina: *Slurps* "How about we finished this, honey?"

Hitomi: "You'll... never... win...!"

Tina: "Hmph! Then, stand up!"

Tina stood up, waiting for her opponent. But instead of waiting for the karateka to get up, Tina decided to grab her through her toes & eat her out as she had the opportunity.

Hitomi: "Wha— what are you- AAAAAH!"

Tina: "Licking"

Hitomi: "KYAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tina: "Licking, chuckling" Your feet feel so nice, being all sweaty & clammy. If you want to get up, you'll have to climax & cum in my mouth... 3"

Hitomi couldn't control herself or her breathing as Tina kept eating her out.

Hitomi: *Sexual moaning* "C...cum?"

Tina: "Osu. 3"

Hitomi: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tina finally made Hitomi reach her climax & she exploded with cum all on Tina's face.

Tina: "OSU! Good girl!"

Hitomi: "Heavy breathing"

Tina: "Now... Stand up."

Tina got up. Then, the karateka Hitomi got up, staggered.

Tina: "OSU!"

Hitomi: "OSU!"

Hitomi gathered all her strength for one last punch. Unfortunately, it was the perfect opportunity for Tina.

Tina: (She took the bait!)

Once she saw what Hitomi was doing, Tina tackled her to the ground, finally crushing the karateka's final hopes as she laid onto of her on the ground, chest to chest.

Tina: "OSUUUUUU!"

Hitomi: (Weakly) "Osu... no..."

Tina: "I knew my karate was better then yours."

After that was said, Tina had kissed the unconscious Hitomi on her lips. Tina made love to Hitomi passionately as she laid defeated, constantly latching her lips on the karateka's mouth as if Tina's breathe is the breathe she breathes now. She went through Hitomi's pants & grope her ass fiercely & dragged her hands alongside more parts of the karateka's body.

Tina: "And now... you won't be a virgin anymore."

Tina had undone her pants & reveals that she has a strap on that looks close enough to the real deal. With no warning, Tina shoved herself into Hitomi forcefully.

Tina: "OSU!"

Hitomi: "AAAAH! AAH!"

The karateka wakes up, only to be getting fucked & smothered by Tina at the same time.

Tina: (Muffled) "OSU! OSU!"

As Hitomi was getting fucked, she realized her entire body ached from all the fighting & she had no strength left to do anything except scream as she was fucked pleasurably. She kept trying to fidget around, but the force of Tina & her thrusts were too strong for the poor karateka to break loose.

Tina: "Stop fidgeting so much! You're only gonna make it worse on yourself! & be quiet!"

Tina kept making out with the karateka as much as she could just that she could continue to lose more & more of her strength as the constant thrusting continue within Hitomi's vagina. Hitomi, powerless, had no choice but to take the full vaginal piercing, chest grinding, & the endless mouth to mouth from Tina as she went on sexually tormenting her defeated opponent.

Tina: "OSU! OSU!"

Hitomi: (My walls... my ovaries are throbbing...! She keeps digging inside of me! Is this really my limit...? Just because I'm a Virgin...? I am weak.) "Fuck me..."

Tina: "What? Couldn't hear you from all the delightful screaming."

Hitomi: "Fuck me!"

Tina: "What!? Can't hear you! OSU!"

Hitomi: "FUCK ME! FUCK ME! OSU!"

Tina: "Shut up, Virgin!"

Despite hearing the karateka's pleas, Tina fucked Hitomi harder, making her cum multiple times. Hitomi had lost all logical way of thinking & her way of karate to Tina. Hitomi kept grunting with pleasure as if she was actually fighting since Tina kept thrusted herself inside of her.

Hitomi: "This is REAL KARATE! OSSSSSSSSSU! OSU! OSU! OSU! 3"

Tina: "OSU!"

Hitomi: "Tina... I love you."

Tina: "Witness the strength of a real karate master! HIYAH!"

Hitomi: "I'M- IM CUMMING!KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

After one last thrust, Tina fucked the karateka into unconsciousness once again. This time, for good with cum constantly flushing out onto Tina while her vagina still throb. Tina finished things off with one last kiss.

Hitomi: "osu..."

Tina: *Smooch* I love you too, cumcake... OSU. 3"


End file.
